bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
|occupation = Student |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 5 |affiliation = U.A. |teams = Team Midoriya |entrance exam= 9th |quirk apprehension= 5th |image gallery = Yes |hair = Black |voice = Yoshimasa Hosoya |eng voice = Josh Grelle|birthplace = Shizuoka Prefecture}} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Fumikage is a relatively short person with a crow-shaped head, red eyes, red neck, and human teeth. His hero costume consists mostly of a dark cape and dark clothes that cover his whole body. Personality Fumikage has a reserved, serious and focused personality. Though he does not talk very much, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. While he is teamed up with other people, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. Fumikage seems to have a certain level of belief in the concept of fate and destiny. Fumikage also seems to know his limits, as shown when he surrendered to Katsuki Bakugou when he knew he would be unable to continue fighting, showing he understands when it's time to back down. He takes any advice he gets seriously, and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and his abilities. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Fumikage is warped by Kurogiri to the Downpour Storm Zone along with Kouji.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Their battle is not seen, but they apparently defeat the villains that were in the area and afterwards, he is seen with his class after the battle with the Villain Alliance is over.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc During the Obstacle Race, Fumikage avoids Shouto's ice with his Quirk and proceeds onwards.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24 He and Hanta use their Quirks to climb over the Robo Infernos to get to the next area by following Katsuki's advance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25 He eventually manages to finish the Obstacle Race, placing seventh,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26 allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Fumikage teams up with Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, and Mei Hatsume for the Human Cavalry Battle and became the head of the horse, with his Dark Shadow following ahead.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27 The event begins and Fumikage along with his teammates are about to be assaulted by Tetsutetsu's team and Tooru's team. 's Quirk.|left]] Fumikage and his team try to escape, but they find themselves stuck in Juuzou's Quirk. Izuku tells Ochako and Mei to look away and uses the jetpack that Mei gave to him earlier, allowing him and his teammates to escape into the air. Kyouka attacks them while they were in mid air, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend his team. He tells Dark Shadow to always watch over their blind spot. Izuku praises Fumikage's Quirk for being such a defensive bulwark. Fumikage and his teammates land safely thanks to Ochako's Quirk and Mei's equipment. Then, Fumikage and his teammates are attacked again by Tetsutetsu and his team which Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend them from. Suddenly, Fumikage and his team are attacked by Mezou and his team. Outnumbered, Izuku decides to escape by flying into the air, but they are suddenly attacked by Katsuki. Izuku warns Fumikage about the impending danger which Fumikage responds to by having his Dark Shadow block Katsuki's Explosion. After landing again, Fumikage and his team are confronted by Shouto's team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28 Denki unleashes a large amount of electricity which Fumikage's Dark Shadow protects them from. Afterwards, Fumikage tries to attack Shouto with Dark Shadow but Momo uses her Quirk to block Dark Shadow's attack. Fumikage then warns Izuku about Dark Shadow's weakness and says that his Dark Shadow's attack power becomes very weak due to the light emanating from Denki's electricity. Izuku then reformulates his strategy thanks to Fumikage's information. The battle between the two teams continues with Fumikage's team holding their ground. However, Tenya uses his new move Recipro Burst which allows Shouto to snatch Izuku's 10 million headband in an instant, which surprises Fumikage. As Izuku orders his team to after them, Fumikage advises that they go after another team, but Izuku replies that he doesn't know the point distribution of the other teams. After Ochako encourages Izuku to get back the 10 million point headband, Fumikage and his team attack Shouto's team in one final clash.Boku No Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 Izuku manages to take Shouto's headband (thinking it is the ten million point one) However, Izuku is shocked to see that the headband he took is not the ten million headband and it is instead a seventy-point headband. For the last ten seconds, Fumikage and his team try to attack Shouto's team again, with Fumikage using his Dark Shadow to protect his team from Denki's electricity, but the ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Izuku tries to apologize to his team, but Fumikage interjects, stating that like him he wanted to take back the ten million headband but says that they will have to settle for the headband he took. Fumikage's Dark Shadow is revealed to have a 615-point headband in its mouth, with Fumikage saying that he took this headband from where Shouto's guard was at its weakest; the one on his head when Izuku attacked Shouto; Fumikage then says that this action was possible thanks to Izuku creating an opening at the last second. Thanks to Fumikage's and Izuku's action, Fumikage and his team place fourth, allowing them to advance and participate in the final event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 The final event is a tournament event and Fumikage's opponent in the first round is Momo Yaoyorozu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 During the recreational events, Fumikage is seen relaxing on a tree branch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32, Page 9 Fumikage faces his opponent, Momo, in his first round match. Fumikage manages to defeat Momo by striking first and making sure she was unable to use any of the creations she prepared, making him the winner and allowing him to move on to the next round.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 Fumikage sits next to Ochako and Tenya before the match between Izuku and Shouto begins. As Ochako sits down, Fumikage comments that instead of lamenting over what can't be changed, one should rather take inspiration from their battles, to which Ochako agrees with. Fumikage watches the battle between Izuku and Shouto.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38 Fumikage faces his opponent, Mina, in his second round match. Fumikage defeats Mina and moves on to the third round (the semi-finals).Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41 Fumikage faces his opponent, Katsuki, in his third round match. Unlike his previous matches, Fumikage is at a major disadvantage and is forced to go completely on the defensive due to the light from Katsuki's Explosions weakening Dark Shadow and that Dark Shadow hasn't fully replenished its strength. Even worse, Katsuki's fierce fighting style prevents Fumikage from countering. Despite this, Fumikage does manage to keep Katsuki at bay. Katsuki attacks Fumikage's Dark Shadow with multiple Explosions. Fumikage notes that he underestimated Katsuki and that Dark Shadow's energy is running low, Katsuki jumps into the air and lands another Explosion on Dark Shadow. Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to grab Katsuki, but Katsuki stops Dark Shadow from carrying out its order with an Explosion and leaps over Dark Shadow, landing behind Fumikage. Fumikage has Dark Shadow protect his back but Katsuki uses his move Stun Grenade before Dark Shadow can protect Fumikage. Thus, Fumikage and Dark Shadow are hit and injured by Katsuki's Stun Grenade. After the smoke clears, an injured Fumikage is on the ground with Katsuki pinning him down. Katsuki tells Fumikage that it's his fault for telling people about Dark Shadow's weakness but admits that it wasn't a fair matchup to begin with. Although he can still get up and fight, Fumikage, knowing that he is at a disadvantage due to Katsuki's Explosions and that Dark Shadow cannot fight properly due to having no strength left, surrenders. Fumikage's surrender causes him to be eliminated from the tournament event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42 Fumikage later appears at the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival waiting on the podium to receive his third place award. Fumikage notes that the restrained Katsuki looks as if he's ready to bite everyone's head off. Then, All Might arrives to give the winners their medals. All Might gives Fumikage his medal, congratulating Fumikage on his third place achievement. Fumikage thanks him in return, saying his words are too kind. All Might gives Fumikage a congratulatory hug and pat on the back, telling Fumikage that in order to defeat his problem at unfavorable matchups he shouldn't always rely on his Quirk and advises Fumikage to increase his own strength so that he can have a better chance at unfavorable matchups, to which Fumikage says he will comply. After the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival is finished, Fumikage along with the rest of his class are given two off days from school. Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Fumikage is in class. During the Hero Informatics Period, Shouta reveals the Pro Hero nominations. Fumikage received 360 Pro Hero nominations which is the third highest. Afterwards the Class 1-A has to decide on potential Hero Names. Fumikage writes down and shows his classmates his Hero name. The Hero name Fumikage chose is Jet-Black Hero "Tsukuyomi".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Fumikage is given his personalized work place list in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Afterwards, Fumikage closes his eyes and starts thinking about the work place he wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Fumikage is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Fumikage returns to U.A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Fumikage is seen in the boys' locker room. End of Term Test Arc In Class 1-A, everyone is talking about the end of term test; Denki and Mina admit that they haven't been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester, to which Fumikage agrees (admitting that he hasn't studied much either as shown with his low grade). After Katsuki storms out of the class, Fumikage notes that animosity is getting to Katsuki. On the day of the exercise test, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Fumikage is paired with Tsuyu and they must face Ectoplasm in their test exercise. Fumikage, Tsuyu and Ectoplasm arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In one of the city's buildings, Ectoplasm explains the 30-minute test; Fumikage and Tsuyu must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. Tsuyu tells Fumikage that Ectoplasm must be ambushing their designated exit. The test begins; Ectoplasm multiplies and creates four clones of himself that surround Fumikage and Tsuyu. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to throw Tsuyu onto the next floor which it does. Tsuyu grabs Fumikage with her long tongue and throws him onto the next floor as well. Ectoplasm comments on their nice synergy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 The fight between Fumikage and Tsuyu against Ectoplasm continues with Fumikage being overwhelmed by the sheer number of Ectoplasm's clones. Suddenly, one of Ectoplasm's clones appear before Fumikage. However, Tsuyu smacks it away with her tongue. Fumikage and Tsuyu manage to make it past Ectoplasm's clones and reach the vicinity of the escape gate where the real Ectoplasm is waiting. Ectoplasm compliments the duo for outrunning his clones but asks them if they can deal with his next attack. Ectoplasm uses Forced Internment Giant Bites, a move that creates a giant clone of himself. Fumikage and Tsuyu are unable to escape and the giant clone munches them which traps Fumikage and Tsuyu in its ectoplasm. Unable to do anything, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to escape as it is now the only way they can obtain victory. Dark Shadow proceeds to the escape gate, but Ectoplasm kicks Dark Shadow away. Tsuyu comes up with a plan and decides to regurgitate something, telling Fumikage to not look so that Ectoplasm does not notice them. Dark Shadow struggles against Ectoplasm. Fumikage recalls Dark Shadow to collect the item Tsuyu has; Dark Shadow collects the item and goes back to fight Ectoplasm. Dark Shadow attacks Ectoplasm with its claw while Ectoplasm blocks it with his kick. However, Ectoplasm's leg is chained by a handcuff; Tsuyu explains that she regurgitated a handcuff since her stomach can store and eject objects and gave it to Dark Shadow so that it could handcuff Ectoplasm with its claw. As a result of Ectoplasm being handcuffed by Fumikage and Tsuyu's last desperate team strategy, they pass the practical exam.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Back in class at U.A., Fumikage learns that he passed the written test and will go to the forest lodge along with the rest of his classmates. Fumikage along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Fumikage advises Izuku to not analyze publicly as it could scare small children.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Fumikage along with his class undergo training to improve their Quirks. On the night of the third day of training, Fumikage is paired with Mezou for the test of courage. During the test of courage, the League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad begin their attack by filling the forest with poisonous gas. One of the villains part of the squad called Moon Fish ambushes Fumikage and Mezou. Mezou covers for Fumikage but loses one of his tentacles in the process. They manage to retreat from Moon Fish. However, the ambush causes Fumikage to lose control of his Quirk. Fumikage has been restrained by Dark Shadow, who is now larger and more ferocious due to the power of darkness. Dark Shadow's claw tears through the forest and almost attacks Izuku, who is saved by Mezou. The empowered and berserk Dark Shadow begins taking control of Fumikage's body. Struggling, Fumikage pleads Izuku and Mezou to run away from him otherwise they will die. Izuku watches in shock.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 The rampaging Dark Shadow attacks and destroys several trees around it. Dark Shadow attacks Mezou and Izuku, but Mezou is able to dodge in the nick of time. Fumikage pleads Mezou and Izuku to save the others and forget about him; he tries controlling the rampaging Dark Shadow but to no avail as he starts becoming immobile as a result of Dark Shadow's greater control over him. Izuku and Mezou manage to lure the rampaging Dark Shadow to Katsuki and Shouto's location. When Moonfish tries attack Izuku and Mezou, the rampaging Dark Shadow appears and uses its enormous claw to crush Moonfish, destroying Moonfish's teeth and injuring him. Shouto and Katsuki are surprised at what happened.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79 However, Moonfish gets back up using his teeth and is enraged, shouting that only he is allowed to harm the kids. Moonfish attacks the rampaging Dark Shadow with his teeth, but Dark Shadow is not affected or even harmed by Moonfish's counterattack. Dark Shadow grabs Moonfish and smashes him through several trees, which heavily injures Moonfish and incapacitates him. Dark Shadow throws the incapacitated Moonfish aside. With Moonfish defeated, Katsuki and Shouto manage to get close to Fumikage and use their Quirks, which calms down Dark Shadow; Dark Shadow reduces in size and retracts back into Fumikage, allowing Fumikage to regain his mental and physical mobility. Now back in control, Fumikage thanks Katsuki and Shouto for saving him. Mezou is glad that Fumikage is fine. However, Fumikage is regretful that he couldn’t conceal his anger when Mezou lost one of his arms, which caused him to release Dark Shadow out of anger and lose control due to being enraged and spurred on by Dark Shadow’s own rage. Fumikage is guilty for harming Mezou; Mezou tells Fumikage that he doesn’t need to feel guilty. Izuku tells Fumikage that their top priority is to protect Katsuki, who is the target of the villains'. Izuku decides that they should escort Katsuki back to the facility and take a shortcut through the forest todo so; Izuku thinks that with the power of Mezou’s scouting capabilities,Shouto’s powerful Quirk and the unrivaled power of Fumikage's Dark Shadow, escorting Katsuki will be a cinch. However, Katsuki is angry that he needs protecting and refuses their help. The Bakugou Escort Squad (consisting of Mezou, Shouto, Izuku and Fumikage) begin escorting a begrudging Katsuki back to the facility. The Bakugou Escort Team travels to the facility and comes across Ochako and Tsuyu. When Ochako and Tsuyu notice that Katsuki is not with them, Izuku, Mezou and Shouto turn around and see that not only Katsuki has disappeared but Fumikage as well.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 80 It is revealed that the magician villain, Mr. Compress, kidnapped Fumikage as well due to being impressed with his victory against Moonfish, stating that he will be very useful. Izuku, Mezou and Shouto chase after Compress in order to rescue Fumikage and Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Izuku, Mezou and Shouto land along with Mr. Compress at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point; they engage in battle against Himiko and Twice until Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Mr. Compress reveals that he hid the real marbles containing Fumikage and Katsuki in his mouth. Mr Compress slowly enters Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Suddenly, Yuuga fires his Navel Laser at Mr. Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Mezou manages to rescue Fumikage while Shouto nearly rescues Katsuki only to be snatched away by Dabi. Dabi, Mr Compress deactivates his Quirk which frees Fumikage and Katsuki. Fumikage, now free, sees that Katsuki is teleported away against his will.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Fifteen minutes after the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, the training camp ends and Fumikage returns home. Two days later, Fumikage along with Class 1-A, visit Izuku who is in a hospital near the training camp. Fumikage apologizes to Izuku for causing him trouble during the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, althoug Izuku rebuffs Fumikage's claim and admits that it is his fault. Fumikage listens to Eijirou stating that Momo along with Yousetsu managed to plant a transmitter on one of the villains and thinks that Class 1-A should rescue Katsuki themselves.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 However, most of Class 1-A are against the idea of attempting to save Katsuki themselves and agree with Tenya. Yuuga suggests that they leave Katsuki's rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat. Fumikage agrees with Yuuga and does not say anything else regarding the matter since he is in no position to state his thoughts after being saved many times. The doctor arrives and asks the class to leave the room so that he can talk to Izuku privately. Fumikage leaves the room.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Hideout Raid Arc Fumikage watches the broadcast of the battle between All Might and Sensei on his computer.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities : Fumikage's body is host to a shadow like-monster that he can materialize from his body and contract it back into his body freely. Fumikage can use the shadow-like monster for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense and support. This shadow-like monster has shown to be sentient. The shadow-like monster has an energy limit that is drained due to bright settings and when it runs out, the shadow like monster will retract back into Fumikage. According to Mezou, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and possibly making Dark Shadow stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. The personality, strength, defense and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defense as well as easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defense and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing Fumikage to lose control. Moves *'Black Ankh': Fumikage's special move (previously known as . Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 101, Page 14 **'Piercing Claw of the Dusk': Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. **'Gloom of the Black Arm': Fumikage shoots out both of Dark Shadow's claws which attack at great speed and then uses Dark Shadow's claws to surround his victims. Overall Abilities: Fumikage is said to be one of the strongest members in Class 1-A. He was able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu (a person who was accepted into U.A. through official recommendations). Izuku Midoriya remarked that Fumikage is one of the strongest people when it come to one-on-one battles. Fumikage has shown to be strategical, as he ordered his Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shouto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Fumikage managed to hold off Katsuki Bakugou for some time, one of the strongest members in Class 1-A, despite having a Quirk type disadvantage and even when his Dark Shadow was not at full potential. All Might himself acknowledged Fumikage's strength and gave advice to him on how to improve. Shouto Todoroki was amazed with Fumikage's strength after witnessing his Dark Shadow pulverize and defeat Moonfish, a villain that kept him on the defensive. Battles Relationships Ectoplasm Ectoplasm is a hero and the teacher who Fumikage and Tsuyu battled against for the End of Term Test. Katsuki Bakugou It appears Fumikage and Katsuki are on neutral terms with each other as they neither hate or are friendly with one another. They first interacted during the semi finals of the Sports Festival tournament where they faced each other. Katsuki appeared to enjoy the fight with Fumikage despite Dark Shadow being annoying, although Fumikage isn't too fond of Katsuki's savage fighting style but doesn't appear to hate him for it. Despite what he thinks of Katsuki's aggressiveness, he was nonetheless thankful towards Katsuki for helping him regain control over Dark Shadow during the training camp. Kouji Kouda They fought the Villain Alliance together during the Ultimate Space and Jams Arc, so Kouji is the one of the people who knows Fumikage's weakness. Izuku Midoriya They teamed up along with Ochako and Mei during the Human Cavalry Battle. Fumikage respects Izuku as a leader, as he leaves him with making the decisions of their team. Izuku himself respects Fumikage's strength and the power of his Quirk, acknowledging him as one of the strongest combatants in Class 1-A. During the training camp, Izuku along with Mezou resolved to save Fumikage from his rampaging Dark Shadow in which they eventually succeeded. After Fumikage is kidnapped by Mr. Compress, Izuku chased after the villain in order to save Fumikage. Tsuyu Asui Fumikage is sometimes teamed up with Tsuyu; they were teamed up together during the Battle Trial and End of Term Test. Both Fumikage and Tsuyu mutually respect each other, and have great teamwork despite not often interacting. Mezou Shouji After Mezou lost one of his arms due to Moonfish's ambush, Fumikage lost control over Dark Shadow and harmed Mezou in the process. Izuku along with Mezou resolved to save Fumikage from his rampaging Dark Shadow in which they eventually succeeded with the help of Katsuki and Shouto. Fumikage felt guilty for harming Mezou and apologized; Mezou shows no ill will towards Fumikage, thus he and Mezou are on good terms with each other. After Fumikage is kidnapped by Mr. Compress, Mezou chased after the villain in order to save Fumikage. Mezou manages to grab Fumikage's marble form after Mr. Compress spits him out due to Yuuga's Navel Laser, thus Mezou saved Fumikage from the League of Villains' clutches. Shouto Todoroki Fumikage and Shouto haven't properly interacted with each other. However, during the training camp when he lost control of Dark Shadow, Shouto and Katsuki used their Quirks to help Fumikage regain control over Dark Shadow. Fumikage thanked Shouto for saving him. Shouto was amazed with the strength of Fumikage's Dark Shadow against Moonfish. After Fumikage was kidnapped by Compress, Izuku, Shouto and Mezou with the help of Ochako and Tsuyu chased after Compress in order to rescue him and Katsuki in which they succeeded in saving Fumikage Trivia *Fumikage is Class 1-A's No. 14 student. *Fumikage ranked 9th during the Entrance Exam and ranked 5th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. *In the First Popularity Poll, Fumikage ranked 7th. * means "darkness", while "Kage" when written with the kanji "影", means "shadow". **"Tsukuyomi" comes from Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. *Fumikage likes apples and dark places. *Horikoshi commented that Tokoyami is an awesome character, but others see him differently. *His birthday is a day before Halloween. *Fumikage ranks 14th in Class 1-A's Grades. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Transformers